Dragon's Storm
by Rowan.DhampirAngel16
Summary: A sequel to Dragon's Heart; Yoru has finally learned his true name and is still learning to master control over his bestial side. A new adventure unfolds before the young Ryuu Youkai and so are new villians trying to obtain his power. **Warning: Later chapters may contain hints of Lemon** {Reviews please!}
1. Prologue

**Finally, the sequel to Dragon's Heart! Next week I'll be posting character concept art of a few pieces of Yoru's different outfits, Trezza and Nebiah and Yoru's improved dragon form :)**

**I will try to make future chapters longer and a few more Yoru/Sakura, Yoru/Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura moments. Also, since I've started college updates to this story may be slow for a while. I'll also try to add three chapters at a time if I can.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

With a snarl-growl, a black cloaked young male lunged at the middle-aged appearing elder. His frustration building as he continuously didn't land a hit on his teacher. When the adult dodged again, the young adult snarled in frustration. "Hold still, damn you!"

The middle-aged appearing man chuckled, dodging another of the younger's attacks. "If I stay still it would defeat the purpose of this exercise."

"And IF you had told me that we'd be hiding within the Akatsuki before hand... well, I don't give a damn right now!" the younger struck again and again and again. Only tiring himself out in a reckless manner that disappointed the elder.

"You're putting too much effort into this simple exercise, too much anger backing it." the middle-aged appearing elder tut-tutted the younger. They continued on a little while longer, until the elder had enough of the younger's foul attitude. "Enough... we're done for today."

The younger growled, clenching his fists and gritted his teeth. He didn't want this training session to end, but the elder didn't want to hear of it. The middle-aged appearing elder ignored the younger's protests and dismissed the young adult male as he left the training room. He tsked and turned his back towards where the elder had left through. Going over to a table against the wall further from him, placing his hands down on it and lowered his head as he sighed heavily. After a few moments, the young adult picked up the thrumming heartbeats of another.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar scent of clay and the occasional explosives. "I know you're there... Deidara."

The long blonde haired male jolted and finally rounded the corner. "How'd you know it was me, un. I hid my chakra that time..." he loosely crossed his arms.

The younger smirked a little, straightening up and turned to face Deidara. He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. "Do you have what I requested?" He questioned.

Deidara nodded his head, pulling out a small scroll from his pouch. "Yeah, I have it right here," the blonde akatsuki handed the scroll to the younger. "Why're you so interested in the Nine-Tails and the cutie, un?" Deidara flinched from the look the young male threw at him from under his cloak hood. He threw up his hands in defense. "J-Just wondering., yeah."

The younger male tucked away the scroll and moved to stand beside the blonde akatsuki, clasping Deidara's shoulder with his right hand.

"Sorry, Dei, but this shall remain our lil secret." The younger grinned, his feline-like , sharp teeth flashed. "And my reasoning in asking ... classified." He patted Diedara's shoulder and lrft the room.

The blonde akatsuki turned around 3/4 view towards the door and sighed , a bit disappointed. "... we'll, I like this kid better than that bastard Itachi... yeah."

* * *

The cloaked younger male made his way down the dimly lit hallway, having little trouble in navigating thanks to his natural night vision. He came to his bedroom door and entered, closing it behind himself and moved towards the mirror he had hanging on the wall across from his bed. As he undid his cloak from around his shoulders with one hand and tossed it aside onto his bed. With his other hand he snapped his fingers and the small various candles he had around the room flickered to life. The first day he had arrived here, he learned he had the ability to manipulate fire at will.

He stood in front of the mirror, his slightly glowing crimson eyes staring back at himself. He brought a hand up to his forehead, touching the tips of his fingers to his new markings . His ancestral uncle told him that his curse mark had taken form into his what identified him from others of his blood, a soul mark Kagenashi had said. With a soft sigh, He brought both hands to take off his earrings and the ear cuff ring he also wore. He then ran a hand across the cut short side of his head.

Glancing over at the calendar he had he dropped his hands and sighed, _Only six more months in this place..._

He turned away from the mirror and went to his bed, moving his cloak to the chair next to the bed and flopped down on his back. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his yes, remembering the old days back in Konohagakure. For a moment, he thought about the friends he made and the times he spent alone with the girl he loved. Turning onto his side and a simple gesture of his hand, the candles were snuffed out. He feather-lightly touched his lips, his heart skipped a beat and a slight smile crossed his lips as he remembered their kiss... and his promise.

_Soon... I'll be coming home._


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

"Why you fucking little shit!"

The white-haired young adult dodged a punch from the silver-haired and violet eyed man. He ducked under the man's arm, twisted his lithe body behind the other and swiped a foot across the man's ankle. The man simply stumbled forward, but the young adult came at hm quickly, throwing punches of his own. A few connected, he countered the man's then spun around swiftly with a round-house kick. The blonde Akatsuki, Deidara, had heard the commotion between the two and took a seat on the floor and enjoyed the show. The silver-haired man's partner, Kakuzu, sighed and crossed his arms.

"Enough already. You shouldn't let the kid rile you up so much, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Aw, don't be such a buzz kill, Zu-zu, un. This is the best part." Deidara grinned.

The young adult smirked, taunting the older man even more. Even threw insults about his god, Jashin. Hidan snarled out more vulgar words at the white-haired, nothing really fazed the youth, but only seemed to urge him on with more things to throw at Hidan. The young adult leaped over him and landed right at his back. The white-haired youth nailed him between the shoulder blades with the butt of his palm, hitting a pressure point perfectly. Hidan lost feeling and movement in his arms, he cursed again and went to kick the young adult.

"Hah, you missed, yeah!" Deidara laughed.

"Fucking shut up!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu watched the youth circle his partner, a bestial look in the young adult's eyes. Hidan, growing more and more frustrated, started to flail his useless arms about by twisting his body. He tried to get a hit in, but the youth rolled back on his heels and avoided Hidan's flailing useless arms. He put out his foot and tripped the silver-haired man.

"Oh shi-oophf!"

The young adult snickered, moving to stand over the back of the man and pressed the heel of his foot into Hidan's lower back. He hit another pressure point, causing numbness and temporarily paralyzing him like he did to Hidan's arms. The young adult spotted the black iron rod Hidan used frequently in his freaky rituals. A smirk crossed his lips and he went over to pick it up.

"What the fuck are you doing, brat? Get the fuck back here and fucking get rid of what the fucking ever you did to me!"

"Such a vulgar mouth..." the young adult grumbled, turning back to the silver-haired man.

Hidan curled his lip back, glaring at the young adult as the white-haired youth came back over. He twirled the rod in his hand for a brief moment then brought it up a split moment and swiftly slammed it down in Hidan's right shoulder.

"Argh! Fucking damn it! That fucking hurts!"

Deidara laughed even harder, falling over backwards. Kakuzu glanced down at the blonde and shook his head, turning away from the two in the middle of the room.

"I'm heading back to my room. I've had enough of their childish squabble..."

"Fi~ne, go back to your boring money counting, stingy bastard, un." Deidara sat up, grinning at the young adult. "So what exactly started this fight, yeah?"

"I did fucking nothing! NOTHING!" Hidan yelled.

The white-haired young adult sneered at the silver-haired man and shoved Hidan's head down onto the floor with his foot. "Quiet, you." he then looked over at Deidara. "He touched what was mine."

Deidara blinked, never thought the kid to be possessive before. "So that's why you're pissed, un."

"Arashi!"

Both Deidara and the young adult flinched at the harsh tone of the white-haired youth's elder uncle.

"Hahaha! Fucking busted!" Hidan laughed.

The young adult snarled and slammed down Hidan's head once more with his foot. His elder uncle grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away.

"Enough!" the young adult turned his intense gaze onto the elder man. "I want no more petty tantrums from you... Now, Pain has requested for you presence," he glanced over his shoulder towards the tip-toeing Deidara, who was trying to sneak away. "You too, Deidara."

The young adult pulled his arm away, "He-"

"I don't care what Hidan did. Go." Kagenashi said firmly. "Arashi."

The young adult growled, turning away and started for the door. "My name is Yoru." he bit out. Deidara followed a couple feet behind the young adult, Yoru.

Kagenashi watched his brother's descendent leave. _Two and a half years ago you spoke your true name, now you deny it... _he thought to himself. He then turned his attention to Hidan, crossing his arms. "Now, what to do with you."

"You can fucking get this fucking rod out of my shoulder for starters." Hidan said.

Kagenashi shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Such vulgar... nevermind... _"... what exactly did you do?" he questioned.

"Fucking nothing to the brat! Kakuzu and I just returned from a mission not that long ago. Only the way back, we ran into a few Leaf shinobi... there was one chick, it was fucking fun playing with her, but never got a fucking chance to give her to Lord Jashin." Hidan said.

_Of course... the girl... _"Ah, I'm beginning to see what had set him off," Kagenashi turned away from the silver-haired man and raised a hand in farewell. "The paralysis should wear off in half a day, depending what form of technique he used."

"What?! FUCKING HELL NO! Get back here you fucking geezer!"

* * *

In Pain's room, Yoru and Deidara stood in front of his desk. The blonde Akatsuki glared at the other man on the young adult's left.

_Why the hell is that bastard Itachi here... un..._

"I have a job for the three of you," Pain began.

"Hang on, what the hell is HE here, un?" Deidara placed a hand on the desk and jabbed a finger in Itachi's direction.

Itachi closed his eyes and ignored Deidara's attitude. Pain glared at the blonde and placed his hands in front of him on his deck. "He's the only other person who can handle any of Yoru's sudden outbursts."

Yoru glanced down at the ground. He knew Pain's words were true on that manner. Ever since he left Konohagakure to forgo training with his elder uncle, he's been having trouble controlling his bestial self. Deidara started to argue with their leader and Yoru finally had enough. He took hold of Deidara's shoulder and shook his head. The blonde Akatsuki looked away and grumbled as he crossed his arms. Itachi took the scroll concerning their job and they were dismissed.

Yoru went back to his room to pack his satchel of necessary items for the job he, Itachi and Deidara were assigned to. His hand paused over his headband and near the photograph of himself and Team Seven from a couple of years back. He picked up the photograph and looked it over, sitting down on the edge of his bed and grazed his fingertips over the cool glass. A knock came at his door and he jolted up off his bed, setting the picture frame back down on the bedside table.

"You ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, yeah... yeah, I'm ready." Yoru grabbed his satchel and clipped it onto his back from right shoulder to left hip. Then picked up and placed his cloak on his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head and pulled his mask on. The white-haired young adult closed his bedroom door behind him, following his cousin to meet up with Deidara.

* * *

Three days from the Akatsuki base, Yoru stood near the edge of a large cliff. He watched as the sun began to rise, a light breeze gently tugged at his hair and tickled the skin of his cheeks. He glanced down at the ground for a moment then back to the horizon. Itachi called him over for breakfast and the young adult turned away from the rising sun. Once he joined his cousin and their blonde partner, Deidara was just starting to wake up. Yoru crouched down beside the fire and stuck his hand into it, sifting through the burning embers.

"You're crazy to do that... un." Deidara said, brushing out his tangled hair before pulling back a part of it into a pony-tail.

Itachi eyed his draconic cousin, watching the different emotions that seemed to dance in those crimson eyes. They were full of anger, passion, fear, worry... love. Yoru plucked a white-hot ember, twirling it between his fingers and tilted his head to the side as he watched the different hues of the hot internal flames within it flicker and spark out. Standing up, the young adult crushed the hot ember in his hand and opened his hand. The crumbled remains of the ember were carried off into the light breeze and towards the horizon.

"You all right, Yoru?" Itachi asked out of concern.

Yoru took off his cloak, draping it over a uplifted root of the large tree near them. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm going out to hunt..." with that said, the young adult disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Deidara turned his attention to the dancing, flickering flames of their campfire. He drew his knees a bit closer, glancing in Itachi's direction. "Does this have to do with what Hidan said three days ago... un?" _the pink-haired girl from the Leaf... the one he asked me to check up on... _As much as Deidara wanted to tell the white-haired youth's older cousin, he just couldn't because of the words Yoru had told him the day before Hidan and Kakuzu had returned.

"He'll be fine... all he needs right now is some time to himself." Itachi said.

Deidara returned his gaze to the fire, thinking over a lot of things. Mostly about the young adult's behavior he found a bit odd for an Akatsuki. They were rogue S-rank shinobi, ones who had cut all ties from their previous villages... but the way the young adult had acted, it was as though he was only there with them for a reason he didn't know. To get so defensive over a mere girl... it was obvious that the white-haired youth hadn't cut off ties with anyone.

"Yeah... un..."

* * *

In the forest, the youth had taken on his draconic form. Silently stalking a small herd of elk he had found. Crouched low to the ground and remained quiet in the shadows, the draconic youth waited patiently for his mark to make a wrong move. Tasting the air for any signs of other predatory creatures, the youth slinked closer towards the herd.

Carefully Yoru crawled forward, lowering his head and having his long, furred ears pressed back against his head. His pupils slitted to filter out a bit more light to clearly see his target. Choosing a much older male from the herd, slow and seeming to have a limp in its back left leg. The elk's massive antlers seemed heavy, reminding the draconic young adult of his own set of horns.

As he carefully set one paw on the ground, a twig snapped underneath it and his lips curled back in a slight snarl of his mistake. The herd lifted their heads up then they bolted off in the opposite direction of the draconic youth. He kicked off into a dead sprint, leaped over a fallen tree effortlessly and all the corded muscles in his hind legs bunched up. He lunged into the air, his forepaws brought close to his chest. The moment his target was slightly below him, he stretched out his unsheathed claws and snagged the older gimp elk.

It let out a terrifying scream and Yoru bit down on its throat, snapping its neck quickly and mercifully. His catch was barely even half of his massive size, he didn't care at the moment. snatching it up into his jaws he carried it off somewhere where he could devour his kill. The draconic young adult found a small stream in a clearing, sniffed the air for potential scavengers or other predatory creatures who would threaten to take his kill.

Moving towards a bit closer to the stream, Yoru set down his kill and laid down and pulled it close with one paw and the other to help keep it in place. Tearing at it, he gulped down hunks of the raw meat and licked the blood from his jaws. As he ate, he began to wonder when he started hunting like this and actually enjoying the raw meats of different animals he has preyed upon in the past couple years. Not giving a damn anymore, he continued to finish off his meal.

Twigs cracked and leaves rustled in the brush about a few feet ahead of him. His head snapped up quickly then he growled and stood up on all fours, his head lowered and bared his teeth. It continued to rustle for another few moments then a small little thing stumbled out. The little thing let out a small kitten-like mewl and Yoru straightened up a little, his head up and ears perked.

_What in the world..._

Abandoning his half eaten kill for a moment, he drew a bit closer to the little thing. It lifted its head up and its big, round child-like/kitten-like amythest eyes gleamed up at him. It was all covered in fur and had a fluffy lilac colored tail and a tuff of lilac colored mane on the top of its head. He shook his head and blinked in bewilderment. Right there before him was a small Ryuu Youkai... but he didn't know how that could be possible. Wasn't he the only one left?

It gave a out a little happy cry and reached out at him with its little paws, only to fall backwards on the ground. It let out a little kitten-like mewl again and sat up a little, turning its head up to the side and up to look at him. It opened its mouth as if to smile and let out a small cry. Yoru cocked his head to the side, staring at the small creature. He then lifted his head and scanned the forest ahead of them, wondering where its mother was.

Unexecptedly, he laid down and continued to think of the possibilities of another Ryuu Youkai, but the coloring was a bit wrong. Its fur was an ashen black color and the mane and tail were lilac colored. He was black furred and white maned/tailed. As he was deep in thought, the little baby Ryuu Yokai stumbled towards his belly and nuzzled into his fur. A minute later, Yoru let out a startled yowl and stood straight up. The baby tumbled forward below him then let out a small cry.

Yoru looked beneath him at the crying baby, letting out a heavy sigh he circled around and nuzzled the baby to get up onto its paws. If it was hungry he could feed it some of his kill, he had enough left. It took a little bit since the little thing struggled to even walk right. He was starting to wonder how old it was and how a baby could even take on a draconic form. He hunched down beside it kill and ripped off small chunks for the baby to eat, but it only stared at the pieces he handed it and look up at him and cry.

He wasn't sure what to feed it, he never had to take care a baby before. Not even a kitten or puppy. Then it came to him, _Maybe Itachi can help. He probably knows how to take care of a baby... but I still need to figure out where it came from first. _With that, he gently picked up the baby Ryuu Yokai by the scruff, like the way he had seen mother cats pick up their kittens, and abandoned his half eaten kill. Right now, he didn't care. What ever hungry scavenger or predator who wasn't lucky in their hunt could have it. His priority now was to find the baby's mother and figure out how there could be more Ryuu Youkai.

* * *

"What the hell is that, un?!" Deidara pointed at the baby Ryuu Youkai Yoru held in his arms.

Once the young adult had shifted back into his human appearance the baby turned out to be the size of a lion cub. He had found the mother, but kept the baby back in a bush. Itachi came over and saw the baby in his young cousin's arms then looked up at the white-haired youth.

"Where did you find it?" he questioned.

"I found it out in the forest or it found me," he shook his head. "I don't know how it's possible, but when I went out to look for its mother... I... found her..." Yoru balanced the lion cub-sized Ryuu Youkai baby on his left hip. He fished out an item he had taken off the mother for identification later.

Itachi took the item his cousin handed him, Deidara coming a bit close to get a better look at it as well. Itachi frowned, recognizing the symbol on the item.

"I'm beginning to see your point how this is even possible," he held out the item, letting it dangle from the chain it was connected to. "This is the marking of the Senju, but the Ryuu Youkai are of the Uchiha..."

"... wait, what?" This time there was no 'Un' or 'Yeah' in Deidara's sentence.

Itachi shook his head, "For now, let's not discuss this until we get back to base. We need to concentrate on the task at hand."

Yoru nodded his head, but then flinched at the little high pitched mewl from the baby. Diedara covered his ears and shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth to the sound. The young adult then remembered that the baby was hungry and why he also brought it back with him. For one, he wasn't going to leave it on its own in the forest and second, Itachi was the only one he knew who knows how to take care of a baby... because of his cousin, Sasuke.

"It was trying to suckle off of me earlier... I think its hungry." he said.

Itachi beckoned for his cousin to follow him. Yoru did so, hugging the baby close to try to sooth it and knelt down beside his cousin. Deidara plopped down on the other side of their campfire and stared at the crying baby Ryuu Youkai.

"This is all we have for now until we reach a small village," Itachi pulled out medium-sized bottle. "I snatched this from the kitchen before we left."

Yoru laughed, "You snatched a bottle of milk before Tobi could say anything. Nice."

Itachi handed his young cousin the bottle, but there was still a problem. There was no bottle nip for the baby to suckle on. Deidara touch out a bit of clay, the non-explosive kind, and shaped it.

"Here, un." Deidara took the bottle for a moment to put it on the bottle and handed it back to the white-haired youth. "That should do it, yeah."

"Thanks." Yoru managed to sit down cross-legged and had the baby Ryuu Youkai lay on its back in his lap. It reached out with its little paws for the bottle and immediately started to suckle on it.

"Wow, it was hungry... un." Deidara watched in fascination.

Itachi had his younger cousin lift the baby's head a little and support the back of its head with is hand. Deidara grinned, thinking it was a bit cute for the kid to be bottle feeding a baby.

"Why join the Akatsuki when you could be a great father?"

Itachi and Yoru both looked up at the blonde. Itachi was the only one who knew the reason his cousin was there with them. It made it easier for Kagenashi to train the young adult draconic without the fear of Orochimaru finding them or another who wanted the power of the Ryuu Youkai for themselves. Yoru shrugged, going back to paying more attention to the baby.

"I've... never thought about it." Yoru murmured.

Itachi touched Yoru's shoulder then stood up to start gathering up their supplies. Deidara stared at the youth for a moment then gave a sly grin, poking the young adult's shoulder.

"You're thinking about that girl again, un."

Yoru blushed and stared at the blonde Akatsuki then hissed at him to shut up. Itachi already heard about it from Kagenashi the day his cousin came. That was also the reason he lost his temper with Hidan. He smiled softly to himself, listening to the two bicker at each other. The baby Ryuu Youkai pushed away the bottle and yawned. Yoru set down the bottle and cradled the lion cub-sized baby in his arms, the way he had seen other mothers back in Konohagakure do so.

"Deidara, Yoru. Start gathering your things together." Itachi stood up and placed the hat the Akatsuki wore on top of his head. "We need to head out."

Deidara waved off the Uchiha and went to pack up his bedroll. Yoru got up onto his feet as he tried not to jostle the sleeping baby too much. He went over to his bedroll and gently set the sleeping baby down. He placed his items back into his satchel and an idea came to him. He placed his satchel down, grabbed the end of his cloak and ripped a large piece off of it. Tying the piece to the part of the satchel that rested on his back, he made a cloth cradle-sling for the baby Ryuu Youkai.

He strapped his satchel to his chest he way he does onto his back, right shoulder to left hip. The young adult carefully picked up the baby and gently settled it into the cradle-sling he made. He clasped his cloak to his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head and stood up after rolling up his bedroll. He joined his older cousin and Deidara, once in a few moments apart checking on the sleeping baby Ryuu Youkai.

_How am I going to explain this to Elder uncle?_

* * *

**I checked my schedule for the week and it seems I can't do a triple update this upcoming week so~, here's chapter one. Hope you guys like! ^w^**

**Oh! I also forgot to say... BABY DRAGON! ... 3 =-3**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

"No." The elder Uchiha bluntly said.

The young adult nearly gaped at him, but instead shook his headc and followed after his elder uncle.

"What? But, why?"

The white-haired youth's elder uncle faced him, "Do you even know how to take care of a baby? Not only that, it is a Senju. Not an Uchiha."

The young adult's temper flared at the elder's last words. "Uchiha, Senju, so what?! A baby is just a baby, not something to i nor because it is not part of our clan. I'm not going to abandon it," he turned away from his elder uncle. "Besides, Itachi offered to help."

The white-haired youth left the room and the elder sighed, massaging his temples. The elder Uchiha went ove to the table that he had placed his various tools and a blade he hadn't used in ages.

"He is beginning to become a troublesome brat... when will it be time to-"

"Soon... be patient a little longer." Kagenashi silenced the voice in the shadows.

Just a few more months and the centuries of planning can finally move into play...

* * *

Back in his bedroom, Yoru found a crib in one corner of his bedroom and the baby dragon fast asleep in it. A mobile was also hanging above the crib, three distinct items he knew belonged to. The crib was obviously Sasori's making, but the small clay bird was Deidara's, the shark bone carving Kisame's and a small Uchiha clan symbal belonged to Itachi. In the middle of those three items was the Senju clan item previously belonged to the baby's dead mother.

He went over to the crib, brushing his fingertips along the wood. Yoru briefly watched the baby sleep before bringing his attention back to the make of the crib and the mobile. _So that's why Sasori and Kisame were in a hurry to get rid of_ me... He smiled softly. Just as he turned away the baby Senju dragon whimpered and sneezed in its sleep. Yoru turned back towards the crib and reached down to the baby dragon, gently petting the top of its head between the ears in a soothing manner.

The baby dragon yawned then curled its paws over its muzzle as it curled a little bit more into a ball. The white-haired youth smiled, crossing his arms against the crib railing as he watched the baby dragon for a moment longer. A knock came at his bedroom door and the youth looked over. Deidara smiled in greeting, holding up two bowls of venison stew.

"I brought dinner, un." Deidara spoke softly, so not to wake the baby dragon.

"Oh, thank you." Yoru said.

Both the blonde Akatsuki and the white-haire young adult moved over to the small table in the room. The two kept their conversation in low voices.

"So, when Sasori and I head out next week," Deidara began, "I'll write a thorough report about your jinchuriki friend and girlfriend." Yoru's face went all red in the cheeks and his voice cracked a little when he tried to deny it, Deidara knew it was true. "Haha, don't worry. I won't say anything to the others about it."

"C-Cousin already knows..." the youth mumbled, meaning Itachi.

Deidara shrugged and grinned, "Thought as much. So, while I'm doing that next week want me to leave anything for her, un?"

Yoru hadn't thought about that part, but it came to him. He stood up and went over to the bedside table, opening the drawer ad pulled out a small cloth bundle. The young adult returned to his unlikely friend in the S-rank rogue group and held it out to the blonde. "Give this to her for me, please?"

The blonde Akatsuki nodded, smiling up at the youth. "Sure thing, kiddo, un."

After they were finished eating, Deidara picked up the two empty bowls and just as he was leaving Yoru spoke up. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Your part in the crib. Thank Kisame, Itachi and Sasori for me too."

Deidara smiled, "Sure. Night, un."

* * *

The next morning, Yoru woke up to the baby Senju dragon mewling. He tiredly got out of be anbd shuffle towards the crib. Its claws scaped and clacked against the wood, letting out another cry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yoru yawned and stretched.

The baby's tail swayed to and fro as it mewled and whined happily up at him, trying to climb out of the crib. The young adult chuckled and picked up the baby and held it in his arms. He bottle fed it and took it outside to play for a bit near the entrance of the Akatsuki base, mostly he wanted himself and the baby to get some fresh air. A little while later, he finally remembered he didn't know if the baby dragon was a boy or girl. Or the fact if the deceased mother had given her baby a name or not. While he walked down the hallway, the baby dragon stumbled about close behind.

Soon, it tripped over its own two front paws and tumbled head over heels to the floor. The baby looked about then let out a distressed wail. Yoru turned sharply around on his heels and found that the baby wasn't behind him anymore. He hurried down the way he came and found the baby laying on the floor. He knelt down and picked up the baby dragon, cradling it in onearm and ruffled the tuff of lilc colored fur on its head. It batte away then snatched his hand with its paws, nipping at his fingers and knuckles.

Yoru smiled and noticed something on its left shoulder. Discoloration of it fur in a recognizible shapes of flower petals of a lily it seemed. A name popped into his head then, but he wasn't certain if it'll go if the baby wasn't a girl. Hesitating for a few moments, he took a breath and quickly checked. Relief washed over his features, glad the name he had though of it perfectly.

"Misaki." He murmured to the baby dragon.

She, Misaki, looked up at the youth curiously then reached up with one paw ad playfully swatted at his nose. Yoru laughed and hugged the baby dragon closely, giving an unexpect paternal purr. Misaki gave a small purr of her own, nuzzling Yoru's cheek as he nuzzled the top of her head.

_Maybe being a dad won't be so bad. Kakashi raised me after my parents' deaths and he's never taken care of a kid before... so I can do this, right?_

He set Misaki back down, helping steady her first on her paws before letting go. He walked beside her in the baby dragon's pace. Yoru smiled and encouraged her on, praising her for the good job se was doing as she walked and nearly started to scamper off ahead. A few times he caught her when she stumbled and before she hit the floor. The young adult also repeated he name a couple times in a sentence to get her used to her new name.

Just down the hall, the opposite direction of the baby and the youth, Kisame and Itachi heard him talking and saying a name they've never heard before. They looked at each other and finally saw the youth. Kisame called to the youth and got Yoru's attention.

"Yo, kiddo. Who's Misaki?" Kisame asked.

Yoru greeted his older cousin and the blue skinned shark-like shinobi. Misaki sat at the side of Yoru, looking up at her new parent-figure. She let out a whine, paing at the young adult's pant leg. Yoru glanced down then crouched down to pick her up.

"To answer your earlier question, this is Misaki." Yoru smiled at the baby and looked to the two others.

"You finally came up with a name? A little girl don't ya think?" Kisame said.

Itachi glanced at his partner, "I believe that was the purpose of giving such a feminine name. The baby dragon is a girl after all." He said.

"Huh... really?" Kisame rubbed the back of his neck.

Yoru looked at his older cousin, "You already knew she was a girl?"

Itachi nodded and Yoru gave a slight pout. Misaki mewled happily and batted at the long piece of bounded lock of white hair.

* * *

About a week later, Deidara and Sasori headed out on their mission Pain assigned them. While Sasori traveled on the ground, the blonde Akatsuki traveled/scouted by air and enjoyed his alone time from the puppet master. He also remembered the draconic youth's gift for the pink-haired shinobi girl, but wasn't sure when he'll next be around the Leaf village. As he was scanning the area below, he caught sight of the said girl and three others, one being the spiky blonde jinchuriki and the two others were unknown to him. The blonde Akatsuki steered his clay bird in that direction.

Below, Sasori noticed the change in his partner's planned destination. _Where is that moron going this time...?_

Deidara landed his clay bird a little ways away from the four Leaf shinobi, not wanting to attacked on the spot just yet, not until Yoru's gift was given to the girl. After that... he'll run for the hills... or fly. It didn't take him long to find them, but the jounin had already spotted him and he was forced to step out into view from the tree he hid behind. The spiky blonde kid went at him first and Deidara dodged.

"Whao! Hey! I'm not here to fight, un!" _the kid SO owes me one after this... _Deidara held up his hands in surrender. "Only to bring a messege and a gift to the pretty girl right there... yeah."

The pink-haired girl had a look of disbelief on her face and the blonde spiky haired kid wrinkled his nose, holding up his kunai a little more.

"How do we know you're not lying and this isn't some kind of trick." He demanded.

"Because I have it right here, un." Deidara pulled out the small cloth bundle and held it out.

The pink-haired girl gasped, recognizing the symbol that dangled from the string that tired it closed. Even the blonde spiky-haired jinchuriki even recognized it. The girl rushed past he blonde teammate and the boy tried to grab for her.

"Sakura!"

The girl, Sakura, took the clth bundle and held it close to her chest. She looked up to the blonde Akatsuki with a thankful expression on her face. "Thank you."

Deidara smiled a little, still feeling a bit nervous with the way the jounin stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head. "Any time... I think... un." He then remembered what else he was supposed to say, this was more out of request from Itachi. "Oh, also your friend is doing fine."

"If he's with you, whoever you're speaking about, that makes him a rogue ninja. A criminal." The pale teenage boy with black hair said.

"Um... well..." Deidara stared at the boy not knowing what to actually say there.

"No! Yoru isn't a criminal!" Sakura turned on her heels, looking at her pale-skinned teammate. "He promised he'd be coming back after his training." She shook he head, denying the boy's words as she spoke her own. Remembeing the night the draconic boy promised to her with the kiss.

"Yeah! Yoru's not part of the Akatsuki!" The blonde boy yelled, but then paused. He glanced at the blonde Akatsuki and Deidara piqed at that look. "Right?"

"Ah, r-right... yeah." Deidara said.

The jounin held up his hands to get the two teens to calm down. "Easy, you two." He then looked at the blonde Akatsuki. "If this is true then who are you and how do you know all of this?"

Sakura and the blonde jinchuriki boy were both curious about that too. Deidara fidgetted for a brief moment then cleared his throat. "Because I'm a friend of his too, yeah. He's been in the Akatsuki for a long while now, but he's been training with his geezer uncle. The reason they're both there I'm not even sure of. All I know is that the kid's gonna b with s for a few months and he's heading home. Un" he said. "My name is Deidara, by the way... un."

Sakura blinked, bewildered that their teammate and her love being friends with a member of the Akatsuki. "Sa-Sakura Haruno..." she said.

Deidara smiled, "I know who you are from Yoru. Sometime he mumbles your name in his sleep, un." He laughed. "And you, blondie, we already know through the information we already have."

Sakura blushed and looked done at the small clth bundle she still held onto. _Y-Yoru says my name in his...sleep? _Naruto crossd his arms and glared at the Akatsuki from he side. "Naruto Uzimaki..." he still introduced himself, though grumbled his name.

"I'm Sai." The pale-skinned shinobi said with a smile.

Deidara staredd at him, _That's such a fake smile. _He thought to himself.

The jounin sighed, seeing that the young shinobi he was in charge with already started get a bit friendly with the blonde Akatsuki. "Yamato..."

* * *

"Misaki! Misaki!" Yoru called the baby dragon's name a couple times.

She popped her head out from under the couch and let out a playful mewl-cry. Kisame laughed and Kakuzu chuckled at the sight of young adult crawling about as he played with his foster baby daughter. Hidan glared from where he sat at the two, still pissed even after two weeks since his fight with the white-haired youth.

"She's so cute! Can Tobi play too? Pretty plea~se!" The orange swirl-masked man begged in a childish voice.

Yoru looked up and grinned, standing up and brushed off his hands. "Sure. Just please be gentle when you play with her, Tobi."

Tobi saluted, "Tobi'll be a good boy and not hurt baby Mi-Mi!" Misaki popped out from under couch near Tobi and nipped at his feet. He laughedvand went after the baby dragon. "Come back, Mi-Mi!"

Misaki had scrambled back under the couch and Yoru watched for a moment. He laughed when Tobi fell over the back of one of the couches when he tried to get the baby dragon. He went into the kitchen to help out Konan with tonight's dinner. She glanced over her shoulder and went back to chopping. "Weren't you plsying with your daughter?"

Yoru shrugged, "I was, but Tobi's playing now."

Konan arched an eyebrow. "Is that wise? If Hi an took the chance to... Tobi seems a little weak compared to the others."

"Itachi's in there with Kisame and Kakuzu, so I doubt Hidan would even try. If he did, I'll deal with him like I did a couple weaks ago." Yoru said, taking a second knife and started to chop away at an onion, celery and carrots. "... once summer comes around, I'll be heading back home with Misaki."

Konan nodded her head once. "Pain already knows this... they'll miss you and the baby."

"Hm?" Yoru looked over to her curiously.

"Itachi and Kisame, Kakuzu and Tobi, everyone... well, I'm not sure about Hidan." Konan put down the knife she was using and looked up to the taller youth. "Even I and Nag- Pain... ever since you came here two and a hal months ago, this place has brightened up... I'll miss that..." she looked down at the cutting board.

Yoru returned to what he was doing, a soft smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. "I've enjoyed my time here with everyone...

Tears started to fall as she cried a little, swearing it was the onion's fault. Yoru pulled her into a side hug to cheer her up.

"You'd be a great little brother to have." Konan sniffled. "And with so little time with Misaki, you're also a great father."

"Itachi and eveyone has helped me and taught me different things. I'm very thankful for the friends I have." A thought then came to him. "Instead of chasing jinchurikis and village secrets... why doesnt Akatsuk return to what it was truly brought together for?" His words startled Konan. She hadn't thought about hat in years since the Third Ninja war.

"I don't think it's even possible to do..." she said.

"Try talking to Leader Pain about it." Yoru suggested.

Konan nodded, wiping away the tears and bith continued dinner preparations. Afterwards, everyone ate in the living room except for Hidan. He had left for his room once he had gotten his plate. Misaki was the first to be fed before the youth ate. Once she had finished off the bottle, Yoru laid he down next to a fast asleep Tobi. If he had a camera, he'd take a picture of the adorable sight. The presednt members of Akatsuki and the young adult dragon talke about various things. About previous incidents that took place during their missions, even concerns about how Yoru's trainig was going. As the rest of the evening went by, the youth was beginning to feel exhaused himself.

He said goodnight to everyone and picked up his sleeping foster daughter. He headed to his room and tucked Misaki into bed, after that he took a shower and went to bed himself. About some time after had fallen asleep, Misaki had woken up and started to cry and woke up her young foster father. Yoru rubbed at his face and slid out of bed, stumbling over to her crib still half asleep. She stood up onto her hind legs, placing her paws on the crib rail and whimpered and whined.

"Sh, sh, I'm here." Yoru yawned, picking her up.

Misaki licked at his cheek and nuzzled underneath his chin. She had woken up from a bad dream and didn't want to be alone. Yoru had sensed this and brught he off to his bed. Laying back down, he turned on his side and pulled the covers over them. Misaki cuddled closer and laid her head on his arm with her paw on either side of he head ad started to fall back asleep. Yoru stroked the fur on her back like if she were a little kitten. The young adult soon fell back to sleep himself once he was sur his baby foster daughter was fast asleep.

* * *

**Typing all this onto the nook from my notebook is a bit difficult '^^ chapter three is much longer than this so it'll take a while longer. Sorry '^^**

**The name for the baby dragon was my friend's, ShaoiDurarara!'s, idea :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

**-A few months later, a week before planned leaving for home...-**

"Nagato," Konan spoke his name softly as she smiled. "Isn't she just adorable?"

The Akatsuki woman held onto the baby, tickling and cooing. Nagato/Pain looked up from the different papers and reports he was looking over and watched Konan play with the baby. He went back to what he was doing, actually trying not to be too distracted.

"When is Arashiryuu and Itachi returning with information on the Three-Tailed jinchuriki?" he questioned.

"You know he doesn't like being called that..." Konan said and Pain simply went 'hnm.'

The small child squirmed in the woman's arms to be let go. Konan let the child go and the baby went over to Pain. She tugged at his coat sleeve and he glanced down at her.

"Is daddy coming back?" she asked him.

With a sigh, he turned to the baby girl and placed a hand on top of her head. "He'll come back or else if he leaves you here I'll hunt him down and use his hi-"

"Ahem!" Konan cleared her throat as she stood up, the baby girl blinked in confusion as she looked between the two.

Nagato/Pain cringed a little, glancing over at the woman. The look she was giving him could kill and it made him feel a little nervous. The woman came over and picked up the baby girl, balancing the child on her hip.

"That is not something to tell a child." Konan snapped.

"Yeah, yeah... next time, someone else should babysit," Pain went back to his work and continued to grumble. "Having to deal with Deidara and Hidan is enough..."

Konan turned to leave with the baby and smiled to herself, "Don't forget Tobi~." she sing-sang.

"Don't remind me." Pain groaned.

She chuckled and held the baby girl close as she left the room.

* * *

A little further down the hallway, Deidara was going over a few things in his head. Bored out of his mind, he couldn't find anything else better to do. _Aw, why couldn't the kid let me babysit Misaki, hm? Though... thinking back on it... **"Sorry, Deidara. I just don't feel comfortable with her around explosive clay..." **... I see his point, un... _with another heavy sigh, Deidara stopped and scuffed his foot against the floor, hanging his head. _So~ bored!_

"I smell De-De!" the baby's voice rang out in the hall.

"Hm?" Deidara lifted his head and here came the little girl running towards him. He grinned and crouched down, holding out his arms to her. "Mimi!"

The little girl squealed with glee as she hugged him. Deidara laughed as he picked up the girl, hugging her close. Konan came trotting along, seeming out of breath and with a shake of her head she sighed.

"May, she has a lot of energy... and a strong nose." Konan breathed.

Deidara smiled and snuggled the baby girl, "Well, she's just like her daddy, un."

Konan straightened up and nodded her head, seeing this as a chance to slip away without having to watch Misaki while doing some important business.

"I have some important things to do," she began and Deidara's interest was piqued. "Would you mind watching her for a little while?"

His eyes lit up and he quickly agreed. Konan smiled and clapped her hands. With that, she left the two alone and Deidara and Misaki looked at each other for a moment. He grinned, "Let's see if we can find Tobi, hm?" he suggested.

Misaki beamed and threw her hands up into the air. "Yay!"

The pair of mischief makers went to find the orange swirled-mask man, Misaki leading the way with her strong senses and Deidara staying close, so not to lose her in the dimly lit hallways. Closing her eyes, she sniffed the air and grinned. Misaki turned slightly towards the blonde Akatsuki, pointing down the hallway.

"He's down that way." she said cheerily.

Deidara patted her head, ruffling her fluffy, wavy lilac hair in the process. "That's a good girl, un! Now, let's try to sneak up on him, hm." he tip-toed a couple more feet away then crouched down, Misaki following his example. He glanced over his shoulder and thought he was going to die how cute she was being so clumsily stealthy. When Tobi came into sight, Misaki perked up and rushed past the blonde Akatsuki.

"Ah! No, not yet, un!" He whispered, lunging forward to catch her... and missed.

Misaki charged forward, "Lolli-chan~!" in mid-jump, she shifted into her dragon form and Tobi turned around.

"Huh?" he saw the overly excited dragon cub coming at him and he threw up his arms. "Mimi-chan! Oof!" Misaki's momentum and slightly heavy weight knocked the orange swirl-masked Akatsuki to the floor.

Deidara came over, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave a slight disappointed pout. "That wasn't part of the plan, but it'll do... un." Tobi laughed and kicked about as he received lick-kisses from the dragon cub, the blonde Akatsuki sighed and shook his head.

Once that was over with, Tobi sat cross-legged on the floor as he played with Misaki. Deidara crouched down before the two and whisked about a cat toy he found during his last mission. Misaki batted at it, trying to catch it in her paws, but ended up falling backwards. The blonde Akatsuki snickered and Tobi laughed.

"Yoru-kun and Mimi-chan are kinda like cats... really, really BIG cats." Tobi said.

Deidara thought about it, picturing a large dragon-form Yoru about to roar then it coming out as a simple cat meow. "Pfft," he tried to hold in his laughter, but failed. "Hahaha! If he heard you say that he'd rip you to pieces, yeah!"

"Hey~, that's not very nice, Dei-Dei..." Tobi pouted.

Before they could do anything further in their conversation, a loud crashing boom was heard and felt throughout the hideout. Both Akatsuki shielded the baby dragon from falling debris. Misaki pressed herself against the floor as close as possible and placed her paws over her head and her tail wrapped around herself. She let out a frightened mewl-cry and Deidara cursed when a piece of the ceiling knocked down onto his shoulder.

"Wuaah~! It's the end of the world!" Tobi cried out.

"You idiot, it's not the end of the world! Hm!" Deidara yelled at him.

The wall to their left gave way as someone was thrown through it. Deidara and Tobi kept a close guard on the baby dragon's safety as more debris was thrown their way. Once that settled, the blonde Akatsuki noticed it was Kagenashi that was thrown through the wall. Deidara turned his attention to the huge hole when he heard growling. He and Tobi both jolted at the sight of a dragon Yoru, all snarls and also trying to figure out how the hell he didn't feel cramped at his current seven-metre (twenty-two feet) size. Yoru thrashed his head about and raked his claws to make the hole big enough for himself to crawl through.

"Y-Yoru?!" Tobi and Deidara where completely shocked.

Daddy! Misaki mewl-cried happily, but all the two Akatsuki could understand was a animal cry.

Yoru shifted his head slightly to the side, his cat-like crimson eyes resting upon the three. He calmed somewhat once Misaki's presence registered in his mind that she was vulnerable and present. Misaki. he murr-growled. The young adult dragon shifted back into his human appearance and trotted over to the three. Misaki bounded over to him and leaped into his arms. Yoru held the baby dragon close and purred as she purred. He was glad to see her again, even more so that she was safe. Deidara and Tobi stood up, brushing themselves off.

"What the hell, un?!" Deidara yelled at the young adult, pointing towards where Kagenashi laid unmoving in the other wall. "Care to explain that?!" Yoru stared at Deidara and the blonde Akatsuki piqued at the 'I-Don't-Give-A-Shit' look in the young adult's crimson eyes. _M-man, he's pissed... un..._

"I thought I left Misaki with Konan..." Yoru's voice sounded a bit more mature than the last time Deidara heard him, though it had been a few months.

"K-Konan had things to do... but that's besides the point, yeah! Why in the hell did you punch your own uncle through the wall, hm?!" Deidara threw his arms out to the side to get his point.

"Che," Yoru tsked, turning his head away. "The bastard's not my uncle... he's my ancestor's power-hungry brother." he growled.

Deidara jolted at the tone in Yoru's voice and let it go. "O-okay, un."

* * *

After Kagenashi was detained by Kakuzu and Itachi, Yoru went to explaining his reasoning in his actions to Pain. The Akatsuki leader slowly nodded his head as he listened then lifted his hand up.

"You will leave for your village later this evening," Pain concluded, "Itachi and Deidara will escort you and your daughter as far as the border. From earlier inquiry from Hidan and Sasori, there should be a small camp of four Anbu not far from there."

"I understand." Yoru simply said.

Misaki tilted her head back to look up to her foster father, her bright amethyst eyes full of curiosity and wonder. Not a moment after Yoru had spoken to Deidara, Misaki shifted and surprised the young adult. He was over joyed that the baby dragon could take human form now, but was also sad that he missed it the first time. He also calmed down a lot once Konan also explained her reasoning in leaving Deidara in charge of Misaki. Yoru had a hunch and only wanted to give Deidara a hard time for a bit.

Of course, once the blonde Akatsuki learned of that he'd lose his temper with the young adult. Still, Yoru found it funny and so did a couple others of the Akatsuki. As everyone was dismissed and Yoru was left to get himself and Misaki ready to go for later, Hidan stepped up.

"I want to go with them." He said.

Yoru and everyone turned to the silver-haired and violet-eyed man. Hidan glanced in Yoru's direction then forward back to their leader, gulping down his fear of the youth.

"You... want to accompany them?" Pain questioned.

Hidan nodded his head, keeping a straight face as long as possible. "Yes."

Pain watched Hidan for a long moment then closed his eyes, "Fine then. You may go, but it isn't only my decision to make," Pain turned his attention to the youth. "Yoru?"

Yoru looked at Hidan then stood up, balancing Misaki one his right hip. "Be ready by sunset or we're leaving without you."

Hidan let out a sigh in relief as the young adult left the room with Itachi. Some time down the hallway, Yoru let Misaki down and the baby dragon skipped along ahead. Both cousins were silent a little longer until Itachi spoke first. "How are you feeling?"

Yoru let out a shaky breath, all that had transpired the moment before he and Kagenashi stepped inside the Akatsuki headquarters returning to him. He racked a hand through the long part of his hair as he closed his eyes. "In all honesty? Terrified."

Itachi glanced in his young cousin's direction. "I've sent one of my crows with a message to the village Hokage... once you've returned home, be sure to speak to her."

Yoru nodded his head, gripping at his left shoulder. Wincing from the pain that started up again once he touched it. He was able to feign that there was nothing wrong with him after Kagenashi attacked, but Itachi had already saw through his rouse though he didn't push or mention it. All the young adult knew was that once he dug out the stub of broken iron rod in his shoulder it'll be sore for quite some time while it healed. With a heavy sigh, Yoru called Misaki back to him and Itachi as they stopped at his bedroom door. Itachi picked Misaki up and she hugged the older Uchiha, happily purring away.

Before Yoru could strain his left shoulder to do any more lifting and such, Itachi shooed him off to take care of the piece of metal from his shoulder. Saying he'll take care of the packing and other things. Yoru nodded his head once, doing as his cousin said and went to the bathroom connected to his room. He shut the door behind himself, carefully pulled off his shirt and pulled out the necessary medical treatment items. He pulled out a kunai knife and gripped the handle in his teeth then took out another. sterilizing it, he went to work on cutting out the broken metal.

With a curse and a snarl, he bit down on the kunai he had in his teeth from the pain. Finally, he managed to get it out and panted. The young adult took out the kunai from his mouth and set it down on the counter and wiped off his hand clean of blood. He then took a curved needle and thing metal thread, working on sticking the gaping gash wound in his shoulder. What ever Kagenashi had infused the iron rod with kept back his healing abilities. Even taking dragon form was very difficult for him.

_That'll have to do for now... _Yoru started to clean up everything and a knock came at the door.

"You finished in there?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door.

Yoru finished wrapping his shoulder in bandages, "Yeah, I'm finished now."

* * *

"Have everything?" Konan asked as she wrapped a scarf around Misaki's neck.

"Everything I've brought with me and Misaki gained, yes." Yoru said with a small smile, placing a hand atop the baby dragon's head.

Misaki looked up to her foster father and grinned, her sharp kitten-like teeth glistened. Yoru smiled down at her, ruffling her wavy and poofy lilac-colored hair. Misaki giggled and held close the small puppet doll Sasori made and gave to her. Kisame stepped up and handed Yoru a small charm earring. The young adult looked at it curiously then glanced up at the blue-skinned Akatsuki.

"For lil' Misaki once she's old enough for earrings." Kisame chuckled.

Yoru smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you," he looked to all the present Akatsuki. "All of you. For putting up with me for three years and then with Misaki."

Pain stepped up and placed a hand on Yoru's uninjured shoulder. "I've considered your reasoning with the junchuriki... but also know this," the Akatsuki leader stepped back. "We may appear as rogues to our former villages and enemies of others, but for you - and you only! We are your friends as well, whenever you need anything. Don't hesitate in calling for us."

Yoru nodded his head, "Right... thank you, again." with that Hidan and Itachi, Deidara and Misaki, and Yoru left the Akatsuki headquarters for the border of the Land of Fire.

After an hour had passed, Misaki finally spoke up once she got fed up with the silence between the grown-ups. "Is Sa-coo-rah my mommy?"

Yoru mistepped on a tree branch and nearly fell, but quickly caught himself and landed on another branch just below the one he slipped from. Itachi glanced over his shoulder to his adoptive second-cousin, wondering where she heard that name from. Misaki was braced on Itachi's with a two cloth wrapping so she wouldn't fall off.

"Wh-where did you hear that from?" Yoru's cheeks were flushed red, but over all he was more shocked than embarrassed.

"Di-Di said I had a mommy back in Kohan-na-gakoor." Misaki said innocently.

Yoru glanced over at Deidara and the blonde Akatsuki tried to keep calm and his attention forward. Hidan snickered and smirked at Deidara, "Bu~sted."

"Konohagakure... and not - well... how should I put it," the young adult thought carefully to say. "Hm... her name is Sakura, not Sa-coo-rah. She's someone I love very much as I love you, Misaki - though you're my daughter. We'll just... have to see once we get home."

Misaki brightened up, "Okay~!" she said cheerfully.

_Even though I didn't answer her question directly, Misaki's still optimistic about it... I just hope - no, Sakura's understanding. All I have to do is explain how I came to have Misaki, simple. _Yoru thought to himself.

"I spy something~... blue!" Itachi kept the baby girl occupied with something else, remembering games he once played with Sasuke.

"The sky!" Misaki sing-sanged.

Hidan rolled his eyes and Deidara moved to the silver-haired and violet-eyed man's left. Away from the now moody draconic teenager. "H-Hey, now... she asked and I answered. How can I deny the adorable cuteness that is Misaki, un?!" Yoru shook his head to that reasoning. They continued forward for another hour before stopping to rest. Once a small campfire was set up, Yoru decided to take Misaki a little ways off to show her how he hunted. Maybe even teach her how to stalk butterflies properly.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, everyone! '^v^**

**My schedule's a bit hectic at the moment again, but it also took forever to think what to write for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Oh, and I'm uploading a picture of Misaki both in dragon and human form sometime this weekend if possible. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

Misaki screamed, clinging to Itachi's back for dear life. The Uchiha cursed, righting himself and his baby second-cousin before they hit the ground. He managed to land on his feet, but in the process twisted his ankle. Yoru landed on one of the higher branches, "Itachi! Misaki!" he turned his head swiftly in every direction once Itachi motioned that they were all right. His black pupils slitted as he scanned the darker areas around them.

Hidan and Deidara had stopped as well, both moved down to where Itachi was and had their backs to Misaki. They kept a close knit circle around the baby dragon. Yoru growled lowly in his chest, having trouble in picking up any scent that wasn't theirs.

"It's no use trying to smell us out, Dragon." an older male's voice called out.

Yoru jumped down from his perch to stand semi in front of his injured cousin, glancing about frantically now.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" the young adult called out to the shadows.

"Careful." Itachi warned in a low voice.

Hidan stepped back a little closer towards Itachi and the frightened baby dragon, keeping his attention alert to their surroundings more. "I don't think this is the Anbu group I and Sasori found..."

Yoru glanced over his shoulder briefly, only to then move in front of his cousin and daughter to catch a kunai a split second before it even reached Itachi. He then took the kunai and threw it back in the direction it came with a snarl. Misaki let out a little wail as it all happened, Itachi releasing the wrappings and moved the baby dragon in front of him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. A pained scream came from the shadows ahead and Yoru crouched down, his pupils slitted and he opened his mouth a little more, taking in the scent of fresh blood and easily identified the individual. He reached for his own kunai and Deidara and Hidan both went into action themselves. The blonde Akatsuki unzipped both pouches at his hips and took some clay into his hands, Hidan drew his three-bladed sythe and waited for the young adult to make the move.

"You're not Konohagakure Anbu!" Yoru snarled. "The stench of your blood says otherwise... Sound!"

"Ragh!" a Sound shinobi charged straight towards the group's left.

The young adult barely even turned his head towards the shinobi's direction, but his slitted crimson eyes met the other man's and the Sound faltered. Two more charged from the right and Yoru shifted with an enraged snarl-growl. Hidan went for the one on their left and Deidara steered clear from the draconic young adult's way, helping Itachi move somewhere a bit safer to guard Misaki. Yoru turned his massive draconic feline-like head to gaze at the two behind him, knocking them back in time with his tail. Just as he swiped the two away, four more replaced them and he snatched one in mid air. He thrashed his head to and fro then bit down to end the Sound, threw the dead shinobi at to the side and swiped one with a unsheathed paw as he snarled and roared.

One Sound managed to slice at Yoru's left flank, leaving a gash wound on the young adult's thigh. Yoru let out an enraged and pained cry, turning swiftly on the shinobi, but Hidan cut down the Sound before the draconic youth could.

"You fuckers pissed off daddy," Hidan laughed psychotically, "AND company!"

"That's a lame line, yeah!" Deidara called.

"Can it, Blondie!" Hidan snapped, slamming down the iron rod he always carried with him into the shoulder of the injured Sound.

Misaki clung to Itachi and the Uchiha used Amaterasu on the remaining few to Yoru's left. Already pissed and wanting to vent now, Yoru turned to the already burning few and released his own fire from his maw. Hidan placed his sythe on his shoulder and tilted his head to the side as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Was there a need for fucking overkill?" he questioned.

Yoru looked at Hidan, snorted and slightly opened his maw and smoke bellowed out. The silver-haired Akatsuki lifted a hand and took a step back from the young adult.

"Daddy!" Misaki sobbed, reaching out towards the youth.

Yoru turned his horned head up to his foster daughter and the two Akatsuki in the tree. He limped towards them, lifting his head up a bit more and Deidara knelt down, placing an arm around the baby dragon to keep her anchored more as Itachi wiped the blood from his eyes and face. Misaki took hold of Deidara's arm and placed her other to her foster father's nose. Yoru let out a reassuring rumble-purr to the baby, helping to calm her.

The Sound Hidan had impaled coughed and hacked, drawing the silver-haired man's attention. He looked down at the Sound, impressed that the woman even survived being raked by Yoru's claws, slashed by his sythe and then impaled in the shoulder by the iron rod. _This one is definitely being sacrificed... _he thought to himself. He took hold of the iron rod and pulled it out of the kunoichi's shoulder, receiving a grunt from her, but just before he brought it down into her chest Yoru stopped him.

"No,"

"What the fuck? What do you fucking mean 'no?!' Lord Jashin demands-" Hidan started.

"Your deity will get his sacrifice, but first," Yoru ignored the sharp pain in his right thigh and crouched down beside the Sound. "I want answers." he gave a low growl, a lip curling as he flashed a fang.

* * *

"For Anbu, you're late, un!" Deidara pointed accusingly at the four Anbu.

The team leader of the four held up her hands, "We didn't pick up your trail until moments ago." she tilted her head to peek around the blonde Akatsuki, watching briefly as the silver-haired Akatsuki helped the draconic youth bandage his wound. "Though we weren't expecting the Ryuu Youkai to return to the Land of Fire so quickly..."

"So you were patrolling the borders for that reason." Hidan spoke up. "Fucking next time lend us a hand!"

"Enough, Hidan." Itachi said.

The medic of the team went over to Yoru to check for any more injuries and the possible complications of his markings. The young adult had to continuously wave off the medic about his markings not being an issue, shaking his head or letting out a few growls to get his point through. Itachi let go of the squirming little girl and Misaki came over, running into her young foster father's side. Yoru caught himself, bracing himself and Misaki's weight.

"I doubt there will be a next time. Lady Hokage had only given us orders to escort the Ryuu Youkai and to leave his temporary guardians alone... for now." a bird-masked Anbu stated.

Deidara gave the masked Anbu a look, not liking him already. "We're here on peaceful terms... hm..."

Yoru shook his head, getting help by the medic Anbu onto his feet and Misaki kept close to the young adult's side. The Anbu team leader looked at the child, nodding her head in their direction. "What's with the kid? She couldn't be yours."

"She is." Yoru stated cooly, getting a bit defensive.

"But not of blood. She is not Uchiha like you or Itachi." the Anbu leader said taking a step forward. Yoru growled out of parental instinct, still feeling the affects of the adrenaline rush from earlier attack. The Anbu leader didn't move nor flinch from the sound, she simply stared him down, but he also refused to back down.

"Watch it, Anbu..." Deidara helped Itachi up off the ground, also helping to keep his balance.

"Alright then... what clan?" she demanded this time.

Yoru narrowed his eyes, holding Misaki closer and had her move a bit more behind him. "Why do you need to know?"

"For the report to Lady Hokage, why else?" she scoffed.

Yoru tsked and turned away from her, picking up his foster daughter. "I'll personally give a report to Lady Tsunade." he stated.

The Anbu shook her head and grumbled something under her breath, turning to face her teammates and told them to clean up. Two other Anbu came over to Hidan, who still had a hold of the wounded Sound kunoichi. Yoru had to put Misaki down because of the difficulty in walking and the pain that began to throb. He petted her hair and told her to stay close to him. He turned his attention towards the three.

"She refuses to speak, so I thought we'd bring her back for the Interrogation squad." Hidan threw a look from the corner of his eye, annoyed at the young adult's choice. Yoru looked at him briefly and gave a slight apologetic shrug as he rolled his shoulders in the process.

"... how're your wounds? Shouldn't they've healed already?" one questioned out of curiosity.

The young adult looked at the taller Anbu then also remembered the iron piece he had to cut out of his shoulder. "Usually... but currently, no. Normal rate."

"Enough chit-chat, boys, and let's go! Akatsuki, you leave. Now." the Anbu team leader motioned for the three Akatsuki to leave.

Hidan and Deidara both looked at Itachi, Yoru was his cousin so it was his choice to leave him in the protection of the Anbu the rest of the way. Yoru glanced over his shoulder towards his two unlikely friends and cousin. Misaki peeked around her foster father's leg, on the verge of tears again. She reached out to the three of them and Hidan and Deidara were struck to the heart. The silver-haired man glanced at Itachi from the corner of his eye, trying to keep his composure though he already guessed that the Uchiha already knew what he was thinking. Deidara looked at Itachi pleadingly without words.

"He's my cousin and our comrade... we're going." Itachi stated.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I've last updated this story, but chapter 5 ended up being shorter than I wanted as well. So, I decided to add it on to this chapter and think of something else for chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto raced through the streets of Konohagakure, calling out his friend's name. "SAKURA!"

The pink-haired teenage girl turned around once the spiky blonde-haired shinobi caught up with her. She curiously looked at Naruto and went over to him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked.

"At-At the... gate..." he breathed between pants, "Akatsuki an-and a... another cloaked-" Sakura bolted for the village entrance before her teammate could finish.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her blood roaring through her veins as she raced on. Naruto followed after, trying to remember the last time Sakura ran this fast. Yes, there were three Akatsuki and a squad of Anbu with them, but were they truly certain that the cloaked figure could be- Sakura hoped and so did Naruto.

"Yoru!" Sakura called out, her heart skipping a beat and her breath caught in her throat as the cloaked figure lifted his head.

Crimson eyes met green ones as the two young adults looked at each other for the first time in three years.

"Sakura." he breathed her name in a gentle whisper.

Naruto was speechless, at first shocked, but then he slowly started to walk towards their returning comrade, their friend. Sakura took a few steps then ran to the draconic youth, tears in her green eyes as she threw her arms around Yoru's neck. Yoru stumbled a bit, hissed at the pain in both his shoulder and leg, but quickly forgot about it once he held Sakura close. Deidara and Hidan glanced at each other and smiled a little, happy for the young adult male, Itachi watched his cousin and the pink-haired girl hug each other close in a heartfelt moment. Yoru nuzzled into Sakura's soft, pink hair, breathing in her scent and a rumbling purr sounded from his throat.

"I missed you." Sakura murmured.

"I'm home... Sakura." Yoru murmured back to her.

The two pulled back from each other a little, looking at each other for half a heartbeat then kissed, ignoring everyone around them. Naruto ran over, about to grab Yoru around the shoulder with his arm, but skidded to a stop when he saw the two. His cheeks went red and he stared wide eyed at the two.

"EEHHHH?!" Yoru and Sakura pulled back from the kiss, startled by Naruto's outburst right next to them. "When did this happen?! I-I mean, I know you liked her a lot, Yoru, bu-but when-how-" Naruto felt like his head was spinning.

Sakura blushed and got all shy while Yoru rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks red and he ducked his head a little to hide beneath his hood.

"Since the night I left..." he mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto spazzed again.

Deidara's coat squirmed about at his back and the baby dragon popped her head out. "Hm? Oh, Mi-Mi, you're awake-hey!" her ears perked and she caught sight of her foster father and the pink-haired girl Deidara had described before. She pushed down on Deidara's head and started to squirm about more as she wriggled herself free from his coat. "Wh-whoa! Hey, e-easy, un!" Deidara stumbled forward a bit then Misaki kicked off the back of his head and he face-planted the ground. Hidan burst out laughing at the blonde Akatsuki and Itachi sighed.

Misaki cried out to the draconic young adult, but ran right passed him and jumped up into Sakura's arms. Sakura was startled by the baby dragon's appearance, but managed to catch the furball. Yoru pulled down his hood and faced the two. "Misaki! Don't jump off or on people like that. Remember, we have claws."

Misaki shifted into her human-form and hugged Sakura around the neck. "Mommy!"

Yoru froze and Sakura blushed, looking at Yoru, who now was blushing too. "Y-Yoru...?"

"Ah, hey! She's like Yoru!" Naruto grinned.

Yoru and Sakura looked at him and thought, _Well of couse, Captain Obvious!_


End file.
